The legend of Diamond
by Diamond hedgechidna
Summary: A young orphan god named Diamond one day realizes that he must battle his brother to save the universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
My name is Diamond. Before I met the rest of my team, I had friends who lived in the far past. They are Maria and Shadow. Maria died during a rescue of Shadow which we both risked our lives for. Days passed until the ark shut down. Shadow was placed into his hibernating state. I also hibernated. Though all of my memory was pulled out of me like Shadow, I don't remember much except now I'm able to see Shadow and Maria. Years later Shadow and I were unleashed by a man named Eggman. I fought my sister Onyx. We reached the ark and fought the prototype of ultimate life. It tried to shoot the ark at earth. After Onyx, Sonic, Shadow, and I defeated him, Shadow and I both fell to our deaths. Hours after that Onyx sent me to Mobius.


	2. Diamond the young

One day in 2005 a young, 6 year old hedgehog named Diamond Jewel came out to have an adventure with his older brother Dark kristal also known as Prince Jewel. "So Diamond what do you want to play today?",He said. "I would like to play Toxic mission.",young Diamond said. Diamond didn't know this at the time but Dark krystal did not like him one bit. He would make up games that were extremely dangerous. Dark kristal knew if young Diamond wasn't around anymore he could be crowned king of the crystal tribe. One day in August Dark kristal decided to play battle over the bottomless pit. They played twelve rounds until on the final round the prince couldn't stand Diamond anymore. So he cheated on the game. "I thought this was just pretend?",Diamond sqealed. "This is not pretend. This is not brotherly love. This family is not a part of you. You...you're an orphan!",Dark kristal yelled. "If you kill me there is one thing I must say.",Diamond cried. "What?",Dark kristal yelled. "I know I'm an orphan. I know you despise me. I know all the games we played was just a way to kill me. Even though we had those good and bad times I just wanted you to know that I love you as a brother and best friend, because you were my only friend.",Diamond cried. After the prince heard that he wiped his tears and pushed Diamond off the board. "I'm...sorry...Diamond.",The prince whispered silently.


	3. Turbo, the one tailed wolf

As Diamond fell he heard a wolf. The wolf was crying. Suddenly he hit the bottom of the hole. "Where is that wolf? He sounded like a young wolf cub.",Diamond said to himself. The wolf came out from hiding and so did his mom. "Who are you?",Mother wolf said. "I'm Diamond. Diamond jewel. A young orphan that needs to find his actual father.",Diamond said. "Hey hey hey. My name is...is. Uhh mom what is my name again?",the young wolf said. "Your name is...is... Wait I haven't given you a name yet.",Mother wolf said. "Can I name him?",Diamond asked. "Sure.",Mother wolf said. "Well you run fast, you're small and adorable, and you act like you just ate sugar. So I guess I'll name you Turbo. Turbo the one tailed wolf.",Diamond said. Diamond and Turbo started glowing. Their fur turned into a crystal clear color. They got blue eyes. Turbo gained white, glistening angel wings. "I think I know what just happened?",Mother wolf said,"Diamond you might be one of Metagen's children. Turbo, I knew this might happen to you." "Who is Metagen?",Diamond asked. "Metagen is the god of all time. He had seven kids. His kids names were Diamond,Emerald,Topaz,Ruby,Darkness,Amethyst,and Onyx. Diamond you are the god of love. Emerald is the god of smiting. Topaz is the goddess of war. Darkness is the god of the underworld. Ruby is the goddess of the earth. Amethyst is the god of strength. Onyx is the goddess of water.",Mother wolf said. "So technically I'm Cupid,Emerald is Hephestus,Darkness is Hades,Ruby is Gaia,Onyx is a female version of Neptune,Amethyst is Hercules,and Topaz is someone that I don't know.",Diamond said. "I think I remember the name of the goddess of war. I think it was like Apphraditie or something.",Mother wolf said. "Mom didn't you say something about the seven tailed warriors?",Turbo asked. "Yes. The 7 tailed warriors are the animals that belong to Metagen's children. Turbo you must belong to Diamond. There are 6 others. I know who has what. Emerald has a dragon,Darkness has a tarantula,Ruby has a phoenix,Onyx has a panther,Amethyst has a scorpion,and Topaz has a horse.",Mother wolf said. "I read something about that. The wolf has one tail,dragon has 2,scorpion has 3,horse has 4,panther has 5,instead of tails the tarantula has 6 legs,and the Phoenix has 7 tails.",Diamond said. They talked and talked. They talked until Turbo asked,"Mom,can he stay with us for a while and train with me?" "I thought you'd never ask.",Mother wolf said,"Diamond, you can stay with us for as long as you like." "Thank you. I guess I'll stay till it is time to go on a quest. Turbo if you want you can come with me.",young Diamond said. "Will we need lots of training?",Turbo asked. "It might take days,months,or years to train.",Mother wolf said. "Well I guess training starts tomorrow?",Diamond shrugged. "Yeah I guess so.",Turbo yawned. "Before you start training you need to eat.",Mother wolf said happily. "If you want I can get the fish and cook the dinner and...",Diamond said. "Diamond, I'll do the cooking and you can get the fish. Ok?",Turbo said.


End file.
